


Another

by orphan_account



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, Partial Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full title: Even though I already have another back to watch, I'll watch yours, too.</p><p>Drabbles on KojuSasu, based on the 30 Day OTP Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands; A small brush

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Holding Hands.

  
The first time they'd brushed hands, it had been comical, to say the least. Kojurou had stiffened, and Sasuke had leaped into the nearest tree. It hadn't been planned, they'd both just been walking in companionable silence, having left their respective lords to spar, and it had just  _happened_ .

 

It really hadn't been anything more than a simple brush of skin.

 

The next time it happened, it  _was_ planned, Kojurou sliding his hand into Sasuke's own, intertwining their fingers. As mischievous as the ninja was, he knew his place, knew that a ninja was of a lower status than a  _samurai_ , and never dared to make the first move. He had looked up, slightly shocked, before letting his head fall back down, a pleased smile on his lips. 


	2. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full title: If you are the blossoms on the trees, I am the wind that blows through them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Cuddling Somewhere

  
It wasn't very often that they did this. For one, their lords were far to hyperactive to even think about settling down for a period of time, and so - even though Sasuke and Kojurou preferred the companionable silence to the loud exclamations of their lords - they hardly had any peace and quiet, really.

 

But for now, both their lords were off viewing the  _Sakura_  trees, leaving their retainers alone to revel in the rare silence. They had stared at each other for a while, Sasuke perched on the branches of the tree and Kojurou sitting with his back against the trunk, when the latter had raised his head to look at Sasuke, holding his hand out.

 

Dropping lightly to the ground, Sasuke had moved forward into Kojurou's embrace, albeit slightly hesitantly - he was still unsure if it was his place, as a  _shinobu_ , to be in the arms of a noble  _samurai._ The right eye of Oushuu's dragon had promptly nuzzled into his neck, a soft content noise in the back of his throat.

 

Sasuke purred, moving closer, turning his head into Kojurou's hair and inhaling the scent, warm and musky, a little like fresh dirt - probably from all his time working in the fields - and of something else that was just wholly his lover. A petal fell, landing in Kojurou's hair, and he smiled, gently blowing it off.

 

Really, Sasuke thought, their lords ought to leave them alone more often.


	3. Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/30 prompts. Full title: If I lose, I don't mind, because if it's to you, it doesn't matter.

  
"You're definitely going to lose," Sasuke smirked, holding onto the controller with both his hands, sitting with his legs against the backrest of the couch and head hanging upside down as he looked at the screen.

 

Kojurou raised an eyebrow, one hand loosely holding onto his controller as he scrolled through the characters, wondering who he should use. "Don't be so sure about that."

 

Sasuke laughed, having already confirmed his choice of character. "You forget that I've played this game before and you haven't."

 

Tapping the button on his controller to confirm his selection, Kojurou bent down to press a kiss to Sasuke's lips. "So will I get something if I win?" He asked.

 

Eyes alight with amusement, Sasuke's smirk sharpened. "You're on."


	4. Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It doesn't matter if we're different, because I love you all the same._
> 
> Prompt: On a Date

  
"Are you sure it's okay for you to be seen like this with me?" Sasuke mumbled, a little worried, a little pleased. His fingers were interlinked with Kojurou's own, and the other's hand was warm and comfortable and fit almost perfectly against his own.

 

Kojurou raised an eyebrow, turning his head to give that expression to his younger lover. "What do you mean?"

 

Sasuke almost seemed to wilt under Kojurou's gaze, but his grip on the older's hand never loosened. "What I  _mean_ , is that you're a higher class member of society, the right hand man of Date Masamune, head of Date Co., and I'm just the butler of the Takeda family."

 

There was a scoff, and Kojurou said nothing else. He continued pulling Sasuke along, until they reached a small shop and Kojurou pressed an ice cream cone into Sasuke's hand before he could say anything. Sasuke blinked at his dessert, then his eyes widened when Kojurou pulled him into a kiss, sweet and cold with the ice cream, but salty and warm with Kojurou's own taste.

 

When they parted, Kojurou huffed a breath onto Sasuke's lips, pecking him again before withdrawing. "We're on a date, Sasuke," He chided, albeit lightly, "Don't think of such inconsequential things."

 

Blushing slightly, Sasuke nodded, delighted.

 


	5. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It feels as though I'm burning, every time I do this with you._
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Kissing.

  
"Your charge won't be coming home soon?" Sasuke murmured, trailing his left hand up Kojurou's chest. It didn't really matter to him, if they got caught, but he knew it was important to his lover.

 

Kojurou shook his head. As far as he was concerned - as far as Masamune-sama was concerned - his younger charge wouldn't be returning home until late that night, since he was going to 'do his homework' at his rival's house. Kojurou didn't find the need to inform Sasuke that the one Masamune was going to spend time with was the younger's adopted sibling.

 

Sasuke grinned, then, eyes lighting up. He got to his knees, pushing the sitting Kojurou backwards onto the bed, crawling sensually over him. The older man said nothing, merely thread a hand into his lover's hair, then pulled him down to kiss.

 

There was a shudder from Sasuke, and Kojurou's other hand came up to wrap around his waist, pulling them closer, lips moving gently against each other's. They parted with a sigh, one pair of eyes soft and the other content, before they moved again, in sync, to kiss again.


End file.
